ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight World/Chapter 2
Text Chapper 2 A/N: STOP IT NOW YOU MEENIES!!!1, This is mi stori and I will do wat i want. You are all eval SINNARS that wurship SATAN! Leeve my stroy alone, tits betta than your storiis |/||/||/||/| Jacub went home ant fought about how niece bella locked. But if he felt in love ith her she coulsnt became the queen. Joboc loved Edward alot and wouldn't go agenst his teechings but e wanted to be with Bella. So he dissolved a plane so he could be with bella. Bella was at the steam having a shower when Jabob got in the water beside her. "Hu Bella," he said sexily. "Oh hi Bella," said bella blinking her eyelids "I think you are georgess." Jacon told her and bella blashed "I think you are hort too." Bella told him. "Well we should ran away together and be togther." Bella agrued and they left the steam and rand away to Egpty. Edwarf hwo was washing feom the sky shaw the treatory they had comited and got mad that his queer had ran away with the commonar. "YOU HAVE FANLED THOU!" Edward reared from the ski when he found Berlla and Jobub hiding in egpyt. "FOR THOS YOU MYST BE SMITED." "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111" Yellowed jacobe you cannto smite us, we are your followers. "I CAN SO SMITE YOU, I AM GOD AND YOU HAVE BETRAILED ME! I WILL SMITE YOU!" Edward ponted his finger at Jacob but Bella jumped in front odf the beam of deeth and she was as smiyted away into dust. "NOW LOOK WAT UO HAVE DOEN!" Edward scremed from the cloods. "YOU HAE SMITED TOE QUEEN OF CHRISTIANS AND NOW SHE IS DEAD! JOCUB YOU ARE VAINSIHED FROM EVER BEING MY FALOOWER AGEN! OU HAVE SMITED THE QUEEN!" Jacobq was so deprossed that Bella had been smited so he ran away to Afirca. When Jasser and Alin found out their daught had been smited by Jacub, Jappster went to find him and sacrifist him form bringin shame on ther famile and so Edward woud forgive therm. Jasper travalled to Africa to find were Jabuc was hiding. He found him hiding in a hat in a village filled with no-edward fallowers. Jasster grabbed him and drugged him back to the minon. Alien lit a fire and Jasper perpored a spitroost to put Jacon on for the scarifist. Edward watched from the moon as Alice and Jater chanted their love for Edward and put Jacob on thew fire. The flames turned green as they burned his sinnar ass. Edward was pleasured that the hed redempt themshelves. "You havbe poofed your looyly to Me and now you arse reinstated." He pointed his finger and Alic become pregnant again. "This time you will have a chill that will not disbay you or Me!" Then edword went away. Alicr haf her baby and this time it was a new gril named Roselie. Roselie was the prettyiest girl in the world and all of Edwards fallowers lobed her. Rosalie never betrailed Edwart and he was pleasured by her. So he made her a mate named Emert. Emmert was to fell in love with her and product children so Edward cold have many fallowers. "rossalie. Said Edward one day will she was cooking on the fire. "I have made you a husbend because you have pleasured me, hes name is Emmert and yuo must love eachother and have many child." "Oh that you God, I love thy." Rosalee said happliy. Then Edward zapped Emmert into life. Emmertt and Ross lived happu together in their mansion that Edward had made form them. However one day emert wanted to sleep wih ross but she did not want to get pregnant. "Not tonight, I do not want a baby yet, it is not gods will to have a baby at this time." "But it dose nto matter, as I will nto put my seed in you." K," said Rossable and tyhey did the act. When it was time for emert to relist his seed he pulled away and put it in the dirt. Edward, who was watching in thwe windoe saw what emet had done and cremed "YOU HAE WASED LIVE BY SLIPPING YOUR SEED. " Emert felt to his nees and cried, "I am sory My God, I did not meen to angry you. Rosale said that it was nto your will to have a baby yet." Edward fought for a but then sed. "I forgave you this time but if you ever wash your seed again I will smite you." Emmert and Rosile promised to never sip his seed agen. |/||/||/||/| A/N: Emmert and Roaslue were noughty but it is god that ZEdward forgive them. I am reelly exsighted righting this stori, I hope al you GOOD REVIOWES liked it will happen next? Reed the next chatper to find out. Characters *Jacob *Bella *Edward *Alice *Jasper *Rosalie *Emmett Chapter 2